Striker Niceshot
The Battle of Geonosis I will never forget the Battle of Geonosis, it was practically what made the Clone Wars begin. I went down there with my own squadron though, our primary objective was to take out as much Techno Union Ships we could, with our LAAT's. "I hope your ready to lock and load shinies!", our Advisor said to us. The troops tasked with this assignment were me CT-19967, CT-14458 (Jaxter), CT-13597 (Cameron), CT-14457 (Rachett), CT-5555 (Fives), CT-11890 (Kester), and CT-77701 (Fryer). Fryer was more of a out of my way and let me shoot these tin heads kind of guy. Though, I remember myself a little like that back in my past, so in a way, I could almost relate to him. As soon as we landed, the pilot told us he'd keep the skies clear for us while we went on foot to take out a couple of infantry droids. When we meet at the drop point, that is when we'll hop back on, and take out those Techno Union Ships. We were patrolling down the hill, no droids spotted yet, it was quiet...too quiet. "Where are those dang droids!", yelled Fryer. "Keep it down Fry", hissed Cameron. "Personally, I think it's nice that there's no droids out here, we can just walk, and see all the interesting land on Geonosis." Kester said. Everyone just stopped, and looked at Kester. "What?", said Kester. "Guys I think I've spotted something", Jaxter added. "What is it?", I said. "It looks like a patrol of...DROIDS!" Everyone got their rifles ready, and all the sudden we just saw a bunch of lasers shooting at us. "Everyone take cover!", I said. The droids were starting to come closer, and we only had so much cover. All the sudden Jaxter gets hit. "AAAAH!" "MEDIC!" "Fives quick get over there and attend to Jax!", I said. "On it sir!", Fives replied. I started shooting most of all the infantry droids coming at us, while Fives was healing Jaxter. "Sir! Watch your left!", Rachett said as he shot right at the B1 droid coming at me. "Thanks Rachett." "No problem sir, I suggest we fall back, there are too many infantry droids out here, we won't last long." "There's not much to fall back at though Rachett, just keep firing, I'll call for some air support." "Yes sir.", Rachett said as he and the others kept holding the line. "Ha ha ha ha! Eat laser clankers!! Wooo hoo!!", yelled Fryer. "Fry get a hold of yourself.", said Cameron. "It's too late Cam, he's lost it." said Fives. Fryer kept on shooting the droids rapidly with his rotary blaster cannon, while Fives finished healing Jaxter. "Thanks Fives", Jaxter said as he got back up. "Anytime brother, just take it easy, we got this." "I'll be alright." "This is CT-19967, requesting air support, I repeat, this is CT-19967 requesting immediate assistance. We're a few clicks east from the Techno Union Ships, but we're out-numbered by B1 Infantry Units.", I said. "We're on our way", said the Pilot. "Stand by." As we waited patiently, Jaxter said, "Sir, I don't know how much more we can take. When is support coming?" "They'll be here.", I said. We continued to blast as much droids as we could. All of the sudden, three LAAT gunships flew down and aided us, destroying more than half of the droid battalion, while the rest of us kept shooting the remaining. "They're here! They made it!" "Wooooo!", yelled Jaxter, and Rachett. The Pilot landed and me and the troops mounted up, flying towards the Techno Union Ships. "I see one. Get ready to fire men." "Yes Sir.", everyone said. I was the Co-Pilot, while Cameron, and Fives we're the too side gunners, while Rachett, and Jaxter were giving them the right coordination fire, and of course, I let Fryer man the rockets. "I love my job.", Fryer said. "Get ready, we're coming up to the first one.", said Jaxter. "Steady, steady, and...FIRE!", yelled Rachett. Fryer shot seven rockets at the Union Ship. "You didn't have to shoot that many rockets at it you know.", Jaxter pointed out. "Yeah I know, but I already did." Jaxter just shook his head and focused on the remaining Techno Union Ships. "Ok Cameron, get ready to fire at the side of this next one.", Rachett said. "Got it.", replied Cameron. As soon as he was in range, Cameron fired directly at the Techno Union Ship, and destroyed it. "Wooo!, Yeah!" "Nice one Cam.", said Fives. "Thanks bro.", replied Cameron. The last Ship was already taking off, a few feet from the ground. Fives had one chance to destroy this last Union Ship. "Alright, get ready Fives.", I said. "You got one shot at this." Fives got a little nervous for a second, and then started to focus on his shot. "Almost...", Rachett said, as we got closer to it. "Almost there..." "....and.." "Fire!" Fives aimed real quick, and shot directly at the center of the Techno Union Ship, and destroyed it. "Alright!!" "Yeah!" "Way to go, Fives!", Jaxter said. "Thanks.", Fives said back. Our primary objective was accomplished, and there was only a slight injury during the time. The Battle of Geonosis was all but won. This day turned out to be a great memory to all those who served in this battle. Though, the War had just begun... Life in the Republic Life in the Republic was pretty much nice as living it up, in my opinion. Especially on routes to certain planetary systems. We would travel across the galaxy bringing peace to other planets who have been threatened, or even go to defend a certain planet, or just to get more allies to join our cause. Category:Niceshots Category:The "NICESHOT" Family Category:The Union